


The Dog Father

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan’s dog leads him straight into the arms of a handsome man at the Dog Park.
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship, alternative meeting - Relationship, dogs - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	The Dog Father

“The world is an amazing place. Look at it instead of your flaws.”

Dan woke up with a start, covered by a thin layer of sweat and a racing heartbeat. He blinked his eyes into focus and flopped back down onto the bed with a sigh. A smile drew itself in his lips as he heard the soft scratching noise of paws against the wooden floors approaching the bed. No matter how bad his nights were, or even his days for that matter, there was always a constant source of joy in his life. 

Two honey colored ears peaked above the mattress before the usual “good morning” bark was heard. “Can I hop in?” another bark asked.

“Good morning, girl,” Dan said, patting the mattress beside him. “Come on up with daddy.”

Before he had even finished the sentence, he had a very excited ball of fur in bed with him, barking softly and extending her paws to him. Dan took one of the tiny paws and shook it. “Yes, good girl.” He was rewarded with an extensive face-washing session as he giggled with his lips and eyes tightly shut. He tried his best to finish until she was done but sometimes there was no stopping her, so he gently pushed her away. “Are you hungry?” 

Another bark and a small jump.

“Ok, let’s have some breakfast and go to the park.” 

She ran as fast as her legs would take her and returned with her food bowl. 

“Alright, come on,” he smiled. He was exhausted, yes, but he wasn’t about to deny his girl breakfast and her morning trip to the doggie park.

\--

Dan and Leelu arrived at the park ready for the wintery weather, fluffy coats and rainbow scarves wrapped tightly around both. They had barely walked for five minutes when Dan’s phone started ringing insistently. He huffed and put Leelu’s leash around his wrist before struggling to remove his glove with his teeth. He managed it eventually but by then the leash had slipped from his wrist and the call had gone into voicemail.

Dan looked desperately between his phone and his fugitive dog with a groan before he promptly shoved his phone in his pocket and ran behind Leelu. 

“Leelu, wait! Get back here!” Dan rushed behind her, but she was born to run and Dan was born to lay on the couch like a potato. 

Suddenly, he found himself on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. “Ow,” he said pathetically. 

“Oh my gosh, sorry!” A man said and extended his hand towards Dan. 

He would have usually rejected the gesture and brushed it off but the mirage of a man standing in front of him was offering him his hand and Dan was not about to turn him down. Not when those blue and green and yellow eyes looked at him with worry. Dan took the man’s hand and before he knew it he was back on his feet, his mouth gaping like a fish. 

"Are you ok?" The man asked. "I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy!" 

Dan was too distracted looking at those rosy lips, the pale skin and the black shining hair. Suddenly, he realized he was staring. "S-sorry," he murmured awkwardly. "Thank you for helping me." 

"It was my fault you fell in the first place. It's the least I could do." He looked behind himself to where Leelu was playing with a small corgi in a blue sweater. "I'm Phil, nice to meet you." 

"Dan," he wiped his now sweaty hands on his jeans before shaking Phil’s.

"It looks like our dogs are getting along quite well." 

"Is that one yours?" Dan asked, pointing to the corgi. 

"Yeah, Striker." 

Dan threw his head back and barked out a laughter. 

"What? He could be a vicious beast!" said Phil. 

Dan looked at the corgi. His silly looking tongue flopping to the side as he ran behind and around Leelu. She looked down at him even though - being a Shiba Inu - she wasn't that much taller. "I think if Leelu steps on him too hard he'll break." Dan smirked. 

"She wouldn't!" 

"Of course not, she's a lady." Dan said as they approached the dogs. "Come on girl," Dan said slowly realizing that it was time to go. He needed to take his dog home and go to work. "Well…" 

"It was nice meeting you." 

"Yeah, I -" Phil's phone started ringing, he looked at the screen and picked up immediately. "Hi, Corn." Phil waved at him and started walking away. 

Dan had thought there had been something between them, a spark, but he had been wrong, clearly. Dan had caught a glimpse of a smiling woman on his screen and he'd rushed to pick up. It was stupid anyway, he always tended to let his mind get the best of him and here he was, thinking of the future with a man he's just met. Pathetic. 

Dan didn’t want to keep focusing on his negative thoughts, so he picked Leelu up to her dismay and walked back home. 

\--

The next few days mashed and melded together as if there was no beginning or end to account for. Dan finally dared to leave the comfort of his own home when he ran out of food for Leelu. He hurried, holding his coat as tightly as possible as he made his way to the store before it closed. 

He pushed the door open, causing the bells on it to ring and alert the employees of his presence but one glance in their direction showed that they were doing some sort of inventory. Dan went to the food shelf and grabbed the biggest bag he could carry before returning to the register. 

He placed the bag on the counter and fished for his wallet. 

"Hi." 

Dan looked up and once again stared at Phil, his mouth gaping like a fish. 

"The other day I forgot to ask you for your number… if that's ok." 

Dan smiled. "I would like that. Leelu missed Striker." 

"I think Striker missed Leelu as well." 

"We'll have to set up a playdate for them," Dan risked. 

Phil smiled widely. "Absolutely." 

Dan extended his hand giving Phil his card and taking the piece of paper with Phil's number. 

_"Phil, Striker's Dad. Call me,"_ it read along with the number. Dan turned it over and smiled _"Single dog father."_

That day, Leelu found a play buddy and a brother and Dan found someone to hold him and keep him safe from the nightmares, someone to love. Maybe things weren’t always as bad as he thought, maybe there was still some beauty in this world to be found. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @phandomreversebang Im-PROMPT-u Phandom creator challenge, day 3, Prompt: Dog. I used the quote vaguely but It’s 4 am and I’m not going to look for it. Thank you to @schnaf who beta read this to make sure all the times I fell asleep on the keyboard didn’t come through. PS: I went both with the park and the shop, I know the shop won the poll but I’m tired so don’t yell at me. I expect nice messages for this because I did my best and you like to be nice to me.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631028580222107648/the-dog-father)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
